When a tendon is partially or totally ruptured or severed (collectively, “a rupture”), the two ends of the tendon where the rupture occurred are reattached surgically. In practice, this is accomplished by a surgeon stitching (i.e., suturing) the two ends together. The suturing can be done in any suitable manner, as there have been many demonstrated techniques of suture repair. A problem with these standard suture techniques is that the sutured tendon is relatively weak until the tendon is fully healed and the tendon can rupture if the force applied to the repaired tendon exceeds the strength of the repair.